Midnight
by MasterBronyShipper
Summary: Has muerto, y no has logrado todos tus objetivos que querías en vida, Digamos que por casualidad hay un demonio presente y te ofrece una nueva oportunidad ¿Qué harás? ¿Aceptaras su propuesta? (Ava's Demon reference)
1. Chapter 1

-Todos los derechos reservados al gran creador de esta serie, Alex Hirsch 8)

**Midnight**: Capitulo 1 - Pacto

Era medianoche, en un bosque medio seco y abandonado, criado solo por la naturaleza misma, con arboles, arbustos y flores desoladas, los animales de este bosque no procuraban salir, su instinto les decía que no debían salir mas de lo debido, conocían el lugar, conocían ese pueblo, solo algunos amaestrados por los mismo humanos se mantenían allá, algunos eran precavidos, el búho tenia que salir en ese entonces, no tenia otra opción, los demás depredadores que mantenían esa cadena también tenían que arriesgarse, sobre todo esta noche, algunos escondidos serian testigos de lo que le sucedería a un joven y a un niño en un estado algo fantasmal que se encontraban en medio de ese bosque acordando hacer un pacto.

Ya lo había hecho una vez, aunque fue a base de engaños del mayor, pero esta vez era diferente, El mas alto no tenia ese mismo aspecto en ese entonces, antiguamente lucia triangular, flotaba y nada mas tenia un solo ojo, se había robado un cuerpo había hecho un antiguo pacto con otro chico para tener ese cuerpo, Ahora el mas alto lucia diferente, un chico rubio con una piel algo morena propio de la persona original al que le pertenecía, ojos miel, una elegante ropa dorada, con un parche negro ubicado en donde debería ser el ojo derecho, se encontraba apoyado de su bastón negro con detalles dorados que combinaba con su elegante conjunto.

-Entonces me prometes que estará bien?-replico el niño

-Dejas a Estrella Fugaz en buenas manos niño-Dijo el mayor con un tono despreocupado

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… ,De hechoNo se para que rayos necesitas que nos fusionemos!?

-Desde un principio eras una importante pieza para mi juego Pino, la familia Pines tiene una gran reputación, lo sabias? –

Dipper rodo los ojos, sabia que se refería a su Tío Stan, ahora estaba un poco nervioso, morir no era una opción ahora y Bill había aparecido ''casualmente'' para tomar esta nueva oportunidad, obviamente seguir sus propuestas seria algo peligroso pero no quería que Mabel se quedara sola, no quería…

Estaba apunto de tomar una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida, un nuevo cuerpo compartido por ambos, o al menos eso le había explicado Bill en ese entonces, claro que iba a ser algo temporal, solo era hasta que los dos cumplieran sus propuestas, Después seguirían su propia vida como era originalmente. El como un niño normal que va en busca de Misterios y El mayor como un demonio Intangible

Por su parte Bill estaba un poco entusiasmado al saber que poseería un cuerpo vivo de nuevo, Esta vez se iba a encargar de mantener estable y no tener muchos tenedores en los brazos si quería sobrevivir, Aunque no le sorprendería que el cuerpo sea mas controlado por Dipper por ser el cuerpo humano original

-Dime Bill…, La Fusión dolerá? –pregunto el menor un poco arrepentido después de hacerla al parecer una pregunta que no se percibiera como algo importante

-De hecho es la primera vez que me fusiono, no conozco como será la sensación al fusionarnos- Dijo el mayor algo desconcertado por no estar seguro como responder esa pregunta

-Entonces hagámoslo, ya que de todos modo estamos juntos en esto,no?-Replico el niño con un tono mas seguro que antes

Bill lo observo algo sorprendido pero no tardo en responder

-Esta Bien Pino, Trato Hecho

Y… Bueno pues soy nueva en esto ya que no hay muchas historias con esta pareja, decidí hacer una, Si si se que es una referencia a Ava's Demon pero quería ver como convivían los dos en un solo cuerpo (primer cap. y ya son uno lol xD)

Y bueno por mientras dejare esta primera parte. Espero lo hayan Disfrutado n.n


	2. Chapter 2: Corpus

-Todos los derechos reservados al gran creador de esta serie, Alex Hirsch 8)

**Midnight**: Capitulo 2

Se encontraba caminando por el lugar, sentía la mirada clavada hacia él por la gran mayoría de personas que pasaban a esa hora. Eso era porque la mayoría de ellos lo conocía ya sea por los mismos pueblerinos del lugar o por algunos turistas que se animaban a visitar el misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls y que lo hayan reconocido por las noticias del pueblo como el niño que resuelve misterios junto a su creativa hermana gemela: ''Los Gemelos Misterio''. Respecto a esto muchos se preguntaban ¿Qué hacia uno de los gemelos misterio caminando tan temprano? ¿Y con esas fachas que no eran muy común en el?

-Creo que no fue gran idea pasar por el pueblo- replico Dipper para si mismo

Fue en la mañana en que se dio cuenta que se había transformado y con plena seguridad de saber a donde ir a diferencia de que cuando era solo Dipper, se levanto y se dirigio al pueblo, lo primero que se le cruzo a la mente era llegar y ver a su hermana para que se asegure que no fue a por él, al fin y al cabo la conocía sabia que sospecharía de su ausencia e iría a buscarlo, solo que tendría que explicarle también de lo que paso, solo omitiría la parte en que accidentalmente murió para poder transformarse en Bipper, no podría engañar a su hermana con un cambio de ropa ya que lucia algo diferente, era dos centímetros mas alto que ella, su ojo derecho era de un aspecto diferente al otro ya que tenia un color medio amarillento con el iris de un color acaramelado, el cabello a una cierta iluminación tomaba un color rubio muy claro que en la oscuridad no se lograba apreciar muy bien, llevaba el conjunto de ropa que tenia Bill al momento de hacer el pacto, no pudo comunicarse con él desde ese entonces, se sentía revitalizado mejor que hace unos momentos quien se encontraba agonizando y luchando por aferrarse a la vida ahora se sentía una persona completamente nueva. Pensando en todo lo que ocurrio no se percato que estaba cerca de la Cabaña del Misterio hasta levantar la mirada a unos pocos pasos donde se encontraba, subio y como no vio a su hermana en su habitación que comparten ambos, se cambio rápidamente con su ropa habitual de siempre ya que seria incomodo decirle lo que paso con el traje de Bill.

Bajo al primer piso y vio que se encontraba Soos arreglando la licuadora de la cocina, le precio extraño que no se haya percatado de su ausencia cuando llego, probablemente había llegado unos minutos antes que él lo hizo y que esa hubiera sido la razón por la que no lo vio, lo encontró sacando unas cuantas gomitas que se atascaron en el aparato.

Le pregunto donde se había ido su hermana y le dijo que había salido con Candy y Brenda por el pueblo después de desayunar, y que el había salido un rato después de que hayan salido ellas a por unas herramientas, le aseguro que de seguro regresaría pronto, probablemente al mediodía.

Ya un poco mas tranquilo, se dirigió a su cuarto a meditar de lo que habría ocurrido ayer en la noche, paso de sentirse bien a un poco cansado

Se sentó en su cama para luego recostarse en el, suspiro un poco y logro preguntarse antes de perder el conocimiento: - Para que necesitas un cuerpo humano cuando eres un ser omnipotente, Bill? - y cayo rápidamente presa en los brazos de Morfeo o en este caso en los de Bill

Queridos lectores he estado un poco atareada, un cambio repentino de responsabilidades a la que no estaba acostumbrada a dado lugar a que no tenga mucho tiempo libre TTnTT

Eh! Pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar la historia ya que ya estaba planeada hace un mes eso y con tres finales distintos c8 así que cuando pueda seguiré con la historia y lo subiré de inmediato, espero que les haya gustado este cap. que aunque es corto se corto en el momento preciso cuando Dipper duerme y en el prox cap. seguiré con el reencuentro que tendrá con Bill chan chan chan x3 *se va*


End file.
